


Survival Skills

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Away Mission Gone Bad, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "For a passing moment he had indulged in a fantasy that this unexpected turn of events would be a thrill for both of them, a taste of the forbidden, a promise of someday. How incredibly naive of him."





	

J

A slap across her face brought her back to consciousness. "Get up, Kathryn!" The voice she knew so well was coloured with panic and through her confusion she tried to understand why. Harsh hands pulled her up but her legs didn't quite hold her properly and she ended up leaning against him. "The shuttle is sinking, we need to get out now!" he urged her into motion. Her focus sharpened a bit. Fragments of memories surfaced of an object hitting them, futile attempts to regain control of the vessel, and the icy ground approaching far too fast. He grabbed the emergency backpack and dragged her out into a world of blinding white light. Blinking fiercely, all she could see was snow extending over the horizon and a howling wind swirling around the plain. The ice cracked under the craft with a loud hollow crash and water began pouring behind their footsteps. A rush of adrenaline cleared her mind. She registered the sharp pain in her thigh, the spinning in her head, and the blur of her vision. "The mountains, about nine kilometers!" he yelled over the storm but running for her life she couldn't find breath to answer.

C

The biting coldness had found its way beneath their uniforms hours ago and it was hard to think of anything else. His fingers had gone numb and his lungs were hurting after breathing the subzero air. He noticed that her pace had slowed down, her steps beginning to stagger, back slumped in exhaustion. So small and fragile, her usual vigor faded to a mere flutter. But he knew she was also proud and persistent and by asking about her condition he wouldn’t accomplish anything. Eventually they reached the mountains and secured a cave, basically nothing more than a hole in the rock wall, but he was relieved. It was hard to detect, easy to defend, and the opening was small enough to block out most of the whirling wind. He tended the cut in her leg and a few bruises here and there. She seemed disoriented and drowsy, and he considered the possibility of a concussion or hypothermia. Any head injury had to be left for the Doctor on board, their main concern was to keep themselves warm. The packs included a small source of heat and light but night was falling and the temperature was dropping fast. They were both feeling the prolonged exposure to the chilling air, strength being drained away by continuous shivering that would soon give way to sleepiness and a false feeling of warmth. They ate the emergency rations in growing silence not characteristic to either even in most severe circumstances. He tried to lighten the atmosphere with a dry remark about their exotic landing location but was met with only a polite, weak nod. He finally asked how she was doing, was she in any pain, was there something he could do, but no, she was fine. "They'll be back in twelve hours, we have everything we need to hang on. It’s just… It's going to get a lot colder before dawn," he hesitated before continuing, "I think we need to consider..." He didn't get any further as she immediately agreed to his unspoken proposition with a simple yes, her eyes never leaving the backpack on her lap.

J

She had been so excited, so anxious to be on their way. It was supposed to be one of those routine away missions, an ideal class M planet with a gentle climate and rich vegetation to offer them the much needed supplies and no evolved life to claim the resources. Not really work at all but a thinly veiled excuse to escape the confined surroundings of a starship, a welcome break from duty and command. She had asked him to join her, wondering for a moment if it was too obvious. But she relished the idea of spending some time alone with him and didn’t care what kind of impression it would give to him or anyone else. Tuvok had stated his objection to the command team leaving together and she’d noted his concerns but proceeded with the preparations anyway. Voyager had continued to investigate a nearby nebula and due to return the next day. She rubbed her hands together and curled her toes in an attempt to warm them up some. So much for the relaxing hours she had envisioned. On top of it, they had to land on the northern continent whipped by a never ceasing arctic storm. Chakotay was right though. They weren’t in any real danger anymore. The cave located by the tricorder was next to optimal. They would easily make it if they handled the increasing cold. She knew he was concerned about her, thinking she was injured or upset, and trying to elevate her spirit. For once she hadn't lied, she truly was fine. Only the temperature and what it meant worried her too. His suggestion was reasonable and within protocol. And if she was honest, she had seen this scenario coming long before it was spoken out loud. She just didn’t want to believe it would come to that.

C

The ice near the heat source had melted and he smoothed the ground removing stones and dirt. He was about to make another witty comment but catching a glimpse of her withdrawn demeanor he let the words wither away. She had barely said anything to him after their scarce dinner and never once looked at him. Otherwise she seemed fine, arranging their equipment and getting ready for some much needed rest trying to pass time and conserve heat until their rescue arrived. He took a deep breath, his concern mixed with irritation. Why did she have to do this, shut him out for no obvious reason with no means to reach her? Was he not her friend, her support? It wasn’t the first time and in all likelihood it wouldn’t be the last either. And he found himself again trying to figure out her condition. Physically she was well enough, emotionally she had been through much worse. Was she disappointed on the away mission gone bad, she had been looking forward to it? Was there some injury he had missed, or worse, something she was foolish enough to hide? Or was it him, had he said or done something, did he not notice some small cue? He sighed again, sadness clouding the joy of being alone with her. He had waited for this mission with her, pleased that she would ask, against recommendations. The moments to witness her captain’s role recede were so rare and he loved to see that private, carefree side of her. He turned and saw that she had already settled under the cover, shifting and turning in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. He started pulling off his damp clothes, leaving his skin defenseless against the freezing air. Whatever the source of this uneasiness, if she didn't want to talk to him, he wouldn’t pressure her. At least he could keep her safe and warm until they were back on board Voyager.

J

She could hear him undressing somewhere behind her and kept her eyes firmly on the weak light in front of her. Drawing strength from a world of logic and reason she kept repeating safe, neutral thoughts. This was necessary, this was rational. This was the most effective means of producing heat in a life-threatening situation. In her mind’s eye she could see the operations manual page where survival procedures were described. It made no difference. It was getting impossible to ignore the quiver in her stomach and she bit her lip, bracing herself. She could do this, she would, endure for the remaining hours. She was a scientist, the daughter of an Admiral, the Captain of a goddamn starship. She had been through hell in her life, this was nothing. And then he was there, taking his place next to her, and she realized there was nothing in this universe that would make her indifferent to his closeness. His solid form pressing against her back, the earthy scent that was just him, filling her every thought. There was no hesitation, no awkwardness in his moves. Only a familiarity like he was coming home. He slid one arm under her head as a pillow, wrapping the other around her waist, gathering her close to him, adjusting his position to merge with hers. He was so wonderfully warm and all she wanted was to inch closer to him. His body was big enough to cover her completely and she instantly felt protected in the cozy nest of his embrace. Desperately, she tried to reach that calm, professional part of her and view the situation clinically but failed miserably. It was so long, too long, since any kind of intimacy had been a part of her life. And she couldn't help the flood of unwanted images of endless pleasures pouring into her mind and a hot surge of desire arrowing through her, rising from somewhere deep inside where she'd buried it ages ago.

C

He felt her stiffen in his arms the moment he came in contact and the thought hit him with force. The problem was him. She didn't want to be near him, but the circumstances left her with little choice. How could he not have seen this? A forced skin to skin contact with her first officer who had not been hiding his feelings and hopes of becoming more, a man whom she had repeatedly rejected in so many ways over so many years. The ache in his chest pierced through like a knife. For a passing moment he had indulged in a fantasy that this unexpected turn of events would be a thrill for both of them, a taste of the forbidden, a promise of someday. How incredibly naive of him. He couldn’t find anything to say to make the situation better and fell silent with a crushing realization that he was not wanted. Swallowing the choking lump in his throat he shifted preparing for some long, silent hours of waiting. But as he wrapped the cover tightly around them his senses were overtaken by an unmistakable scent. Feminine arousal. Her arousal. And two things happened before he had a chance to think. Instinctively he moved spreading his fingers over her ribcage and he heard the sweetest sound in the world, a suffocated moan escape her throat. His body reacted with instant enthusiasm which in no way she could miss as they were pressed flush against each other. Heart racing and mind reeling he tried to make some sense of what was happening. But all his thoughts revolved around the fact that she was half naked in his arms and her body was sending signals for him to take action. Tentatively, he moved his fingers drawing small, slow circles on her bare belly. She didn’t move, didn’t speak, but her breathing was forced and she was trembling with emotions she was doing her best to keep under control. He held his breath, still not quite believing what he knew by intuition. That she wanted this as much as he did but would never take initiative. How far would she allow it before she would throw protocol between them again? He expanded his exploration, sliding over her sides, shoulders, and arms. Gradually he relaxed and allowed himself to fall into the beauty of the moment. Whatever would happen next was irrelevant. He already had this. He delighted in the feel of her smooth skin, wondering what she would taste like. Boldly, he cupped her breast through her bra and brushed his thumb over the taut nipple, being rewarded with another stifled sigh. Intoxicated by her restrained desire he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent that had only ever lingered barely noticeable in the wake of her steps. He left the soft roundness of her breast to continue his journey over the curves of her waist, hip, and thigh. Over and over again he caressed her longing skin, drinking in her closeness. Then he paused above her hipbone waiting for a sign that never came and dived into her welcoming warmth.

J

Lucid thought seemed to drift out of reach the moment his gentle hand took its rightful place on her skin. His presumptuous actions both excited her and terrified her but she had no willpower to stop him. Her whole existence was quickly narrowing down to this place and moment in time, his touches turning her into a lusting creature she didn’t recognize, craving for instant fulfillment. Had it always been so close, this carnal side of her, under a thin layer of Starfleet and prudence, waiting for the slightest opportunity to break free? She wanted nothing more than to have him press her against this cold hard ground and thrust into her with such force she would forget how to breathe. But that wasn't possible. If she wanted to be able to continue as his captain, she had to be in control of herself. She had to hold absolutely still, bite back every vocalization of pleasure, resist the urge to melt into him. She'd enjoy his touches for a little while longer, then she'd ask him to stop, apologize for her impaired judgment, due to the accident no doubt. Then she’d gather her composure again and leave this behind as a reminder of what she could never have. She would, in just a minute. But she was drunkened by his warm breath on her neck, his wonderful hands roaming all over her deprived body, making promises of infinite pleasures, waiting for her approval to be delivered. She recognized the moment when he paused, asking without words for permission to continue. And she couldn’t find the strength to say no. Her thighs fell open on their own accord, inviting him to her heated, ready flesh. His seemed to know exactly what she needed, or had it only been so long she didn’t know, but his strokes were building her arousal in a dizzying rush. She was charged up with desire, fighting to gather some last shred of restraint when he whispered close to her ear pleading to let go, and her eyes flew open as she realized her body was obeying. She came shattering, falling apart in his tight embrace, her cry echoing in the icy cave, his hand soaked with her need. She felt his kisses through the waves that seemed to go on and on and she gasped for air trying to regain some grasp of reality. A nauseating twinge of shame and remorse immediately pushed through the euphoria. How could she be so weak, surrendering to this teenage heat of the moment, abandoning everything she believed in? How were they supposed to go on from here? How could she ever look at him when she couldn't even bare to look at herself? Then she heard his soft voice again, steady and soothing, telling her it was ok. That she didn't owe him anything, they didn't have to talk about it, they didn't have to acknowledge it. He was just happy she allowed him to do this for her. A well of tears clouded her vision as she listened to him, the sharpest edge of anguish fading away. It shouldn't have surprised her that he would understand and manage to say the right words. This was who he was: giving and unselfish, thinking of her needs first and if needed, pushing aside whatever he might want. Since obviously he did want – her – with his full erection still pressing against her bottom. Over the years he'd given her so much, expecting nothing in return. What had she ever given him?

C

He was sure she'd take the easy way out he had offered, retreat and hide from him again. And he was ready to live with it, this memory would sustain him through many lonely nights. But then she did turn and look at him, taking his breath away. She was more beautiful than ever, her face flushed with afterglow, strands of hair loosened from the tight twist, eyes bright and wide. He wanted to tell her this, how amazing she looked, how good it felt to hold her, how much he wanted her, cherished her. But he remained silent, knowing better than to risk breaking the fragile courage she had found to face him. Slowly she raised her hand to touch him, tracing the line of his jaw up to his cheekbone, running her fingers into his hair. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like this, with a tenderness so closely resembling love and he closed his eyes briefly, sighing in utter happiness. She looked vulnerable, open, a little unsure, so different than her captain's mask, and he adored her all the more for it. Tilting her head she reached up to his lips, meeting her halfway. Her soft mouth was exploring and receptive, the kiss far beyond any dream he had ever woken up to. As her lips parted in a soft moan he dived inside, searching her tongue, tasting the depths of her. Swept away by a wave of overwhelming affection he held back his own growing need and focused on feeding hers. Trembling under his touch, she was pulling off their few clothes in haste, guiding his hands and mouth to places most in need. Her hunger and urgency was electrifying. To witness her wanting him with all her passion and energy, to hear her throaty voice pleading him to fill her. And careful, so careful not to hurt her, not to crush her with his weight against the rock floor he pushed inside her, gasping at the feel of her slick heat around him, her small hands digging into his back. Through his haze he took in every expression of rapture shining on her features, her body writhing beneath him in pleasure. Her moans were his doing, her inarticulate words of ecstasy his reward, peaking to a tightness and contraction pulling him over the edge into a bliss he never wanted to come back from.

J

She thought she would feel regret. Shame of her uninhibition. Anxiety of everything becoming so complicated. Disappointed at herself for not holding on to her principles. Angry at him for seizing the moment. That was unreasonable though, she knew there were two equal parties in this mess. But strangely, she didn't recognize any of these. She examined her emotions, trying to identify this secure, content, giddy feeling bubbling within but soon giving up the analysis. "You're a big man," she stated instead with a playful tone, snuggling into his chest. "Oh?" he managed, and she could tell he was puzzled by her swift changes in mood. "Is that good or bad?" he asked cautiously and her smile against his skin grew wider. "Big, gentle, and skilled. You must have had plenty of praise." He shifted, probably feeling more than a little uneasy with the topic at hand, but she couldn't resist teasing him. "It's been awhile, I guess there wasn't any complaints," his answer was plain and a little sad and she regretted her thoughtless words. She caressed the width of his chest, the strength of his arms, and hoped he would forgive her. "The holodeck?" she had to ask, absent-mindedly. “Not really my thing,” he noted quietly. She let her hand wander down across forbidden territory always hidden under layers of uniform. So much information for her to process, new perspectives to consider, different angles to view this life none of them had planned. And perhaps for the very first time she begun to see the absolute madness of it all. Two adults sharing their lives in every way except this one, stranded on the other side of the galaxy with only a whisper of a chance of ever getting home, facing every day one step away from death, sharing a responsibility of over a hundred people trusting them to make the right decisions, keeping up rules and regulations extending into personal lives, standards that were designed for quite different circumstances, restricting a happiness that could be found in the simplicity of touch. Would she truly be a weaker captain, would the crew think less of her command, would she not fight as fiercely to get them home, would she not be able to make the difficult decisions that came with leadership? She didn't have all the answers but enough doubt to question her previous strict beliefs. She let her fingers stroke his length now firm and pulsing, marveling the steel under the silky surface and pushed the complex thoughts aside to be dealt with later.

C

He waited patiently. With her head on his chest he was satisfied just lying there, wrapped in the misty gratitude of a fantasy suddenly turned to reality. He could sense she was thinking, reflecting something of importance, brought to mind by her light questions and his hesitant answers and didn’t interrupt. Whatever she would decide was out of his control anyway. She knew how he felt and after today she had firsthand insight to exactly what they could have together. There was nothing more he could do so he lay back with one hand stroking her long hair free from any restraints and the other hand touching her wherever he could reach. In a dreamy high he relished the feel of her fingers travelling delicately all over him. But her touch was still too new and as her attention focused on his manhood his grip on her hair tightened with a hiss escaping between his teeth. He was hard in an instant and he cursed his eager body, leaving nothing of his feelings hidden, while her motives were still a mystery to him. Was she merely caught in a fleeting moment of impulsive, foolish intimacy to be regretted tomorrow, or did she want him like he wanted her, again and again until the end of the world? This time, she didn’t leave him guessing. She pushed herself up and slid on top of him, exposing all of her to his hungry eyes and the chilling air. Her eyes echoed his desire with a raw need of her own and she pressed herself down on him, her head falling back with a deep, satisfied moan. He’d always known she'd be passionate, bold, adventurous like she was in everything she did. But to share this with him, without holding anything back, it was beyond comprehension. She was riding him with abandon, her auburn hair falling over her swaying breasts, the muscles of her thighs working under his palms, her ragged breathing becoming louder, and he realized his orgasm was building too fast, too strong for him to control. If this was the only time he would have with her he needed it to last and in one desperate move he flipped her over and pinned her down under him. Panting heavily he paused, teetering on the brink of coming, trying to clear his racing mind and calm the throbbing in his groin, without success. His entire being pulsed a primal urge to imprint himself on her body, her mind, and her heart so that she would remember the feel of him forever. Rougher than he intended he pulled her hair exposing her deliciously vulnerable neck to suck on its pale beauty. But then she lifted her legs around his hips and encouraged him deeper with feverish eyes and a hoarse please. All reason seemed to drain from him. He sank his teeth into her skin and his cock into her flesh and feeling her tighten around him, hearing her frenzied cries he was soon driving into her with no subtlety whatsoever, grunting mixed words of duty, lust, and love. Her climax came with tears in her eyes and his name like a prayer on her lips and through his own fall he blessed this cold, nameless planet for granting him this ultimate piece of heaven.

D

As soon as they materialized in his sick bay the Doctor went bustling around them with his tricorder and a line of questions and a strict lecture on protocol of never ever letting two of the highest ranking officers leave the ship simultaneously. He was relieved to see them in good shape and thought this was the perfect opportunity to share his professional insights on away missions and health issues. In the middle of his speech he paused and frowned in deep thought. He stared at the readings of both him and her, then aimed his perceptive eyes at them, switching between the stoic appearance of the Captain and the ever widening boyish grin on the Commander, then double-checking the readings. "There's something I seem to be missing here. I was informed that you were rescued after 18 hours in an arctic storm with minimal survival gear yet you both appear to be in excellent health. This is a miracle, actually. I should be resuscitating you, dragging your reckless hides back to life but there you are, all fit and well. More than well, actually. May I inquire how..." he began, but raising his eyes from the tricorder to notice the tightening expression on the Captain’s face he made the wise decision to shut up with a mutter, "Not that it's any of my business. Nice to have you back." The Captain stood up and straightened her uniform, "So, we're fit for duty." Not waiting for approval she headed out the doors with the wildly amused Commander right behind her. The Doctor knew he had probably peeked a little more with the scans than was absolutely necessary but thought it would still fall within a reasonable concern about the well-being of the ship’s captain. And anyway the love bites on her neck and the smug grin on his face gave away just as much. Whatever the Commander had done to her – or she to him, how would he know – had really done her good. He hadn't seen her stress levels this low, well, ever. So many healthy hormones released by their experience, they would be working at peak efficiency for days or maybe even weeks. Those two should be sent to risky away missions more often. That paradise like New Earth had been worth nothing, maybe a little challenge was needed instead. Or maybe they were smart enough to figure this one out all on their own and from now on he would be seeing a healthy, happy command team, taking care of themselves, the crew, as well as each other.


End file.
